Nazi Soldier 1946
"Holy cow! Nazi soldier 1964s! I can't believe my eyes! These guys are trying to haunt me in my dreams... and turn them into nightmares. If I beat them off, maybe these jerks, knuckleheads and losers will have to pay for what they're gonna do to me and my friends! I won't let them invade my village!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie The Nazi Soldier 1946 (German: Nazi Soldat 1946) is the common enemy infantry unit that Captain BJ Blazkowicz faces in his campaign against Deathshead in Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are the second special type of Nazi soldiers of the Nazi Union, and can also be another type of Nazi soldiers of the Engel Reich and Irene Engel herself. Since Irene Engel has Nazi soldier 1946s, and during the Beacon War, Fegelein and the Nazi Union, along with the Redcoat Union, Irken Empire and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star member nations can train common Nazi soldiers to become Nazi soldier 1946s in order to have an ability to command E-200 Reinhardt robots by attacking Beacon Academy students (and later, Team Magic School Bus). Also, Waffen-SS officers and Waffen-SS members are training Nazi soldiers, and with the help of Lisa Loud, several Nazi inventors and some of the Coalition of the Red Star inventors, they invented all of the weapons from the Wolfenstein series to ensure the rise of Nazi soldier 1946s is inevitable, and then more Nazi soldier 1946s are trained by the Wehrmacht, the Waffen-SS and the UCRD, and after the Beacon War, by the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. For the Jews, the Romanis and Slavs once again, Fegelein can use his command to the Waffen-SS and the Sturmabteilung to create new Nazi soldier 1946 uniforms and new armors for them. Soon, both the new versions of a Nazi soldier 1946 uniform and a Nazi soldier 1946 armor will have an Iron Cross icon, which will be on their Nazi armbands without any swatiskas to be shown due to censorship, unlike those two video games, Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. Unlike the two games, Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, the Nazi soldier 1946s can have an Iron Cross icon with the ability to use all Wolfenstein weapons and firearms to make sure that they can fight for both the Nazi Union and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, they can learn from the statue of Cinder Fall and can no longer serve Irene Engel. They can use their original assault rifles, which are called Assault Rifle 1946, but now the Nazi Union trained them to make sure that they can use new weapons: an StG 44, a combat knife, an FN FAL, a Handgun 1946, a Walther P38, an MP 40, a Thompson submachine gun, all known Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood weapons, electric sword, a plasma rifle, any assault rifle of their choice, a Mauser C96, a Panzerfaust 3, a plasma pistol, a few of stick grenades and any modern weapon of their choice. In battle, they are better than Irene Engel's Nazi soldier 1946s because the Nazi Union can make them feel happy with the usage of their new tactics, using any types of weapons and can be allow using melee attack but they can also attack or kill any enemy type (including Grimm, enemy soldiers, Exeron fighters, etc.). Now they will fight for the UCRD, the Sturmabteilung, the Waffen-SS, the Wehrmacht, Hermann Fegelein, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star if they would like Iron Cross and join the Coalition of the Red Star and fight for the Nazi Union. Category:Units Category:Wolfenstein Units